List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes
Season 1 #Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea at the Treedome #Bubblestand / Ripped Pants #Jellyfishing / Plankton! #Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School #Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy / Pickles #Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam #Sandy's Rocket / Squeaky Boots #Nature Pants / Opposite Day #Culture Shock / F.U.N. #MuscleBob BuffPants / Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost #The Chaperone / Employee of the Month #Scaredy Pants / I Was a Teenage Gary #SB-129 / Karate Choppers #Sleepy Time / Suds #Valentine's Day / The Paper #Arrgh! / Rock Bottom #Texas / Walking Small #Fools in April / Neptune's Spatula #Hooky / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II Season 2 *Your Shoe's Untied / Squid's Day Off *Something Smells / Bossy Boots *Big Pink Loser / Bubble Buddy *Dying for Pie / Imitation Krabs *Wormy / Patty Hype *Prehibernation Week / Life of Crime *Christmas Who? *Survival of the Idiots / Dumped *No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fanatic *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III / Squirrel Jokes *Pressure / The Smoking Peanut *Shanghaied / Gary Takes a Bath *Welcome to the Chum Bucket / Frankendoodle *The Secret Box / Band Geeks *Graveyard Shift / Krusty Love *Procrastination / I'm with Stupid *Sailor Mouth / Artist Unknown *Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games *Squid on Strike / Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm Season 3 *The Algae's Always Greener / SpongeGuard on Duty *Club SpongeBob / My Pretty Seahorse *The Bully / Just One Bite *Nasty Patty / Idiot Box *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV / Doing Time *Snowball Effect / One Krab's Trash *As Seen on TV / Can You Spare a Dime? *No Weenies Allowed / Squilliam Returns *Krab Borg / Rock-a-Bye Bivalve *Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video *Party Pooper Pants *Chocolate with Nuts / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *New Student Starfish / Clams *Ugh *The Great Snail Race / Mid-Life Crustacean *Born Again Krabs / I Had an Accident *Krabby Land / The Camping Episode *Missing Identity / Plankton's Army *The Sponge Who Could Fly *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler / Pranks a Lot Season 4 *Fear of a Krabby Patty / Shell of a Man *The Lost Mattress / Krabs vs. Plankton *Have You Seen This Snail? *Skill Crane / Good Neighbors *Selling Out / Funny Pants *Dunces and Dragons *Enemy In-Law / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *Patrick SmartPants / SquidBob TentaclePants *Krusty Towers / Mrs. Puff, You're Fired *Chimps Ahoy / Ghost Host *Whale of a Birthday / Karate Island *All That Glitters / Wishing You Well *New Leaf / Once Bitten *Bummer Vacation / Wigstruck *Squidtastic Voyage / That's No Lady *The Thing / Hocus Pocus *Driven to Tears / Rule of Dumb *Born to Be Wild / Best Frenemies *The Pink Purloiner / Squid Wood *Best Day Ever / The Gift of Gum Season 5 *Friend or Foe *The Original Fry Cook / Night Light *Rise and Shine / Waiting / Fungus Among Us *Spy Buddies / Boat Smarts / Good Ol' Whatshisname *New Digs / Krabs a la Mode *Roller Cowards / Bucket Sweet Bucket *To Love a Patty / Breath of Fresh Squidward *Money Talks / SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget / Slimy Dancing *The Krusty Sponge / Sing a Song of Patrick *A Flea in Her Dome / The Donut of Shame / The Krusty Plate *Goo Goo Gas / Le Big Switch *Atlantis SquarePantis (TV Movie) *Picture Day / Pat No Pay / Blackjack *Blackened Sponge / Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob *The Inmates of Summer / To Save a Squirrel *Pest of the West *20,000 Patties Under the Sea / The Battle of Bikini Bottom *What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? (aka WhoBob WhatPants *The Two Faces of Squidward / SpongeHenge *Banned in Bikini Bottom / Stanley S. SquarePants Season 6 *House Fancy / Krabby Road *Penny Foolish / Nautical Novice *Spongicus / Suction Cup Symphony *Not Normal / Gone *The Splinter / Slide Whistle Stooges *A Life in a Day (Allen Ford)'s favorite episode / Sun Bleached *Giant Squidward / No Nose Knows *Patty Caper / Plankton's Regular *Boating Buddies / The Krabby Kronicle *The Slumber Party / Grooming Gary *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One *Porous Pockets / Choir Boys *Krusty Krushers / The Card *Dear Vikings / Ditchin' *Grandpappy the Pirate / Cephalopod Lodge *Squid's Visit / To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants *Shuffleboarding / Professer Squidward *Pet or Pests / Komputer Overload *Gullible Pants / Overbooked *No Hat for Pat / Toy Store of Doom Season 7 *Sand Castles in the Sand / Shell Shocked *Chum Bucket Supreme / Single Cell Anniversary *Truth or Square *Truth or Square *Pineapple Fever / Chum Caverns *The Clash of Triton *Tentacle-Vision / I Heart Dancing *Growth Spout / Stuck in the Wringer *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy / The Inside Job *Greasy Buffoons / Model Sponge *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful / A Pal for Gary *Yours, Mine, and Mine / Kracked Krabs *The Curse of Bikini Bottom / Squidward in Clarinetland *SpongeBob's Last Stand *Back to the Past / The Bad Guy Club for Villains *A Day Without Tears / Summer Job *One Coarse Meal / Gary in Love *The Play's the Thing / Rodeo Daze *Gramma's Secret Recipe / The Cent of Money *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom / Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Season 8 *The Curse of the Hex / The Main Drain *Trenchbillies / Sponge-Cano! *The Great Patty Caper *That Sinking Feeling / Karate Star *Buried in Time / Enchanted Tiki Dreams *The Abrasive Side / Earworm *Hide and Then What Happens? / Shellback Shenanigans *The Masterpiece / Whelk Attack *You Don't Know Sponge / Tunnel of Glove *Krusty Dogs / The Wreck of the Mauna Loa *New Fish in Town / Love That Squid *Big Sister Sam / Perfect Chemistry *Accidents Will Happen / The Other Patty *Drive Thru / The Hot Shot *A Friendly Game / Sentimental Sponge *Frozen Face-Off *Squidward's School for Grown Ups / Oral Report *Sweet and Sour Squid / The Googly Artiste *A SquarePants Family Vacation *Patrick's Staycation / Walking the Plankton Season 9 *Mooncation / Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation *Ghoul Fools *Mermaid Man Begins / Plankton's Good Eye *Barnacle Face / Pet Sitter Pat *House Sittin' for Sandy / Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom *The Way of the Sponge / Bubble Troubles *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom / Bubble Buddy Returns *InSpongeiac *Tis the Season to be Jerky *Planet of the Jellyfish Category:Lists